


COULD IT BE MAGIC?

by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Barry Manilow-Could It Be Magic?, Conflict Resolution, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Surrera, The Wonder Of ALL OF YOU, Vic is a TREMENDOUS Vocal Talent!, argument, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: (You Have To Believe) We Are Magic-VicleyIf It Isn't L-O-V-E-MarinaI Love You-Surrera'Til Our Dying Day-Marina(More pairings and fandoms to beadded)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. (You Have To Believe) We Are Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know what the hell I'm doing, Lucas-BUTT-OUT!"
> 
> "You've misspoken FIREFIGHTER HUGHES: it's _CHIEF RIPLEY_!"
> 
> "There-THERE IT IS-you always resort to you're my boss' boss' boss' BOSS-  
> the freaking BIG BOSS!" You are NOT going to stop me from doing my job  
> 'Cheif'!"
> 
> "And the big boss says: you're off shift for the next two-clear out!"
> 
> After a particularly 'hairy apartment fire, in which Vic volunteered for RIT  
> (RAPID INTERVENTION TEAM-taking advantage of the fact that Lucas was absent  
> and Frankel was Battalion Chief of record) he braced her about it once she returned  
> to 19.

Lucas Ripley is so pre-occupied by the argument he and his wife had earlier during the shift that he almost doesn't hear  
Herrera call, " 'Night, Chief!"

He stops and returned to reception, smiling at the young Lieutenant (soon to be Captain). She manned reception by request (NOT  
order!) of her Battalion Chief husband and his best friend Robert Sullivan, now that she's expecting twins. Ripley had lots of  
difficulties accepting the match, especially since the beautiful but entitled Latina had a (previous) habit of opening her mouth  
when tact or SILENCE is the better option. Bobby is a new man, though, The Chief has to admit, and the previously taciturn  
giant is now a favorite among his firefighters as well as his peers.

"You're looking well Herrera...or is it Herrera-Sullivan?" he smiled.

"Herrera-Sullivan is quite the mouthful, Chief!" she grinned back. "I sign legal docs the 'hyphenated way', but for purposes of  
the job Herrera's fine-cultural thing."

"As your husband has explained to me. "You heard the blow-up earlier?" he asked cautiously.

"I did...I'll talk to her...I might be somewhat at fault for that, and I'm sorry", she admits. "I was her TO when she first came to  
us, and my well-known penchant for 'firing off rounds like a drunk private', as my husband would say may have rubbed off  
her."

"I appreciate that. If she shows at yours after shift, you'll send her home?"

Breaking protocol, she responds in a low voice "Of course I will, Lucas. You'll see-it'll all be fine."

He waved and continued out of the front door. Ten fifteen feet away, he triggers the remote so that the vehicle engine  
cranks and doors unlock, and when he hears it: the clear, unmistakably sweet voice of Victoria Marion Ripley:

You have to believe we are magic:  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you  
I'll bring all your dreams alive...For you...  
I'll bring all your dreams alive...For you...

She steps from behind the Grand Cherokee he gifted her when they first married, swiping at her eyes. Drawing near her voice  
trembles as she blurted "I LOVE YOU. Don't let me ruin this, PLEASE! I'll do better; I'll BE BETTER..."

"Stop talking!" he growls and pulls her to him. Once they come up for air, with her head cradled in the crook o his neck, he  
spied Andy Herrera outside the front door, both thumbs pointed skyward and grinding like a fool.

The BRAT-she'd known all along!

(You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you...FOR YOU...

_Olivia Newton-John-MAGIC_


	2. If This Isn't L-O-V-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona Robbins' return to Grey Salon for a two-week consulting gig  
> has Maya Bishop back on her heels-she is oh so aware that her fiancee  
> and Arizona had a very serious 'thing' before the former took off for  
> NY, but now she's BACK...what does that mean for MARINA?
> 
> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-M for Language and implied sex
> 
> In this AU Maya is a LIEUTENANT-realistically her experience level doesn't  
> justify a promotion this quickly-the S19 writers are soooLAZY! 🤬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L-O-V-E  
> What is it to me?  
> L-O-V-E  
> If this isn't love  
> L-O-V-E  
> What is it to me?  
> L-O-V-E  
> If this isn't love
> 
> IF THIS ISN'T LOVE-JENNIFER HUDSON©

" _All special operators-Marine Recon, Army Rangers, Navy Seals experience some variation of this scenario_ -  
_if you stay in country long enough...your extraction point gets blown, or the enemy cuts you off from your_  
_designated rally point-and you're miles from friendly faces...that's when a Special Forces commander rallies his_  
_'boys' for a LAST STAND'-you've run as far as you can and now you've run out of road-and you turn-AND FIGHT..._  
_all the while praying that another 'last stand' is somewhere in your distant furure_ '. Cpt R.H. Sullivan USMC.

Maya Bishop can't sit still. She fidgets and squirms on the sofa beside Carina DeLuca, who's reviewing charts. "Bella-I cannot  
concentrate with you bumping around", she chides mildly.

"ARIZONA'S BACK!" The blonde Firefighter blurted in a near shout.

"Um...what?! Arizona? SI...Arizona is here for two weeks to share her findings in some research she is spear-holding...spear-  
HEADING." The beautiful Italian doctor corrects herself for once.

"And you said NOTHING-I have to bring it up!" Maya groused. "I want to know why!"

Carina set aside her iPad. "Are you seriously 'picking at a fight after we made love not thirty minutes ago? AHHH...NOW I see-  
that is the reason for the ODIO CAZZO from before: the hate fucking."

"Are you still in love with her?" Maya hates the way her voice cracks.

"Amore Mio..."

"DO YOU LOVE HER?!"

"I love you, my precious one. Only you. Baciami..."

I'm calling her phone up  
Just to tell her how much  
I really love her  
'Cause she's everything I want  
She listens to me  
Cares for me  
So I truly believe

God sent me an angel up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Might as well be perfect  
Only because  
It's the only way I can describe, so

"Come...let's go back to bed", Carina whispers, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"But...your charts..."

"They will keep...e non odiare scoparmi-do NOT hate fuck me!"


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hormones and self-doubt (especially the doubt and derision she faced from  
> from her team since marrying her boss' boss (GIBSON'S comments had been a big part of  
> it) causes Andy Herrera to seize on a packet of condoms she found in the house she shares  
> with her husband as an excuse to pick a fight with him..iN HIS OFFICE AT STATION 19, no  
> less!

At last, Sullivan is getting 'on top' of this never-ending stream of paperwork...perhaps he'll get home in time to get 'on  
top' of the luscious ANDREA HERRERA (Sullivan), whose shift ends in a few hours...when she storms into his office, he rears  
back, alarmed at the look of fury on her face. "What the hell is THIS!?", she snarled, holding up a fistful of ...CONDOMS?...

"Where'd you get those? And CLOSE my door before the entire station hears you!"

She whirls closes the door with a slam and returns to her original question. "If you found those in our home, they must be from  
before", he offered, hoping to placate her.

"Who did you buy them for?! she demands.

"Now HE'S getting 'hot': Andy...remember who you're _talking to_ , and _WHERE YOU ARE_...they must be from  
before US-we don't use them...

" _EXACTLY_! WHO ARE THEY FOR?!! she screeched, out of control.

Sullivan comes around his desk and after shutting the window blinds gathers her in his arms; he brings her to his chest, not  
giving in when she resists, finally melting into him.

'I'm sorry!", she bawled. "I-I-I...I th-thought if I pick a fight then you'll get rid of me before you find out about the real me",  
she sobbed.

"I've been here for more than six months, Herrera...longer actually-I'm not going ANYWHERE. That day in the military surplus with  
Kyle-weren't you listening? Marines don't run and they don't back down."

"PRUITT backed you down before", she reminds him, her voice partially muffled by his uniform. "Or are you forgetting when we broke  
up?"

"I just didn't want to break his cancerous ASS-too soon?" He feigned innocence.

"You KNOW that it is!" She slaps his shoulder, hard. "That's my FATHER-Ihr Schwiegervater!", she replied, showing off the German  
language skills she's acquired in the fifteen months they've been together. "He's been _good_ lately-really sweet, more  
so since he found out he's an OPA soon."

"True. And you're forgiven for earlier. I really didn't remember about those. Whey would I step out when I have access to all of  
THIS?" She shivered when his big hands graze over her very abundant curves.

[Wake up early, put your breakfast on-anything you ask, I'll do...  
Bring your coffee put your shower on-rub your back, hum your favorite song  
I'LL DO...  
Beacuse I don't care what people say-I'll gladly love you anyway-I DO...  
I guess all I'm really trying to say-if I hold your hand on a rainy day  
the only thing I'm gonna say is I LOVE YA...I LOVE YOU...]

"I'm sorry" she repeats. "I'm blaming it on pregnancy hormones. Also, I can't believe you've forgiven me for...for JACK..."

"I don't care! That's past. Had I stood up the way that I should have...not let Pruitt back me down, not let my ambition get the best  
of me...that's PAST. You said 'we're all we have'...I believe that."

'You don't have to say a lot of words...  
it's the little things that count...say I love you...  
I LOVE YOU...  
Joyce 'Fenderella' Irby-I Love You'  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egYAnOYOto8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Schwieggervater-Your Father In Law  
> Opa-Grandfather  
> 


	4. 'Til Our Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the time she was twelve or thirteen, Maya Bishop's life revolved around track and field, she and her brother Mason. Not that they didn't enjoy the competition-they did-until father Lane (obsessed with re-living his own failed track career through his daughter and son) drove Mason completely out of the sport (and out of Lane's line of sight), after which he focused 100% on MAYA. His singular focus is a factor in her winning Olympic gold in the 10l meter run, though at a heavy cost to her mental well-being.  
> 

Looks like we're running out of time  
Can't hide away  
In nights no longer yours or mine

All things must change  
It's so painful when nothing ever stays the same  
But I must go on  
While you run away from love, oh

Next time you'll know  
Not to let my love go  
When you feel afraid  
And you can't love nobody  
Next time you'll know  
You must let your heart show  
Till the dyin' day, my friend

NEXT TIME SHE'LL KNOW...not to let Carina DeLuca's love go in order to exact some sort of spiteful revenge for an imagined  
crime-the crime of pointing out what everyone else who knows ore ever knew LANE BISHOP knew, which is that the 'gentleman'  
is a true sociopath slash asshat who wielded absolute control over his family to a near maniacal extent, such that his ex-wife  
daughter and son will likely all need restorative therapy to even begin to scratch the surface of the deep well of anguish he's  
caused (KATHERINE suffers endless guilt from the years of failing to protect her children from him; MAYA only recently shed her  
'poor broken Maya' moniker and allowed herself to love, and even Mason is clean and sober for the first time in years).

The words _I LOVE YOU_ hadn't come easily, and the road leading to where she is now: engaged to the only person  
she has ever been in love with, one Carina DeLuca, the outrageously gorgeous attending OBGYN at Grey-Sloan has been less  
than smooth (the afore-mentioned 'spiteful revenge')...the spontaneous one-off with Lieutenant Jack Gibson that came so very  
dangerously close to ending them forever. Many months of pleading and convincing and PROVING HERSELF later she was at last  
given a second bite at the apple. 

The success of this new opportunity can without a doubt be attributed to Dr. Diane Lewis, a former FireFighter turned therapist.  
Maya's willingness to do the work, though increased the probability of her likelihood of living a well-adjusted existence, despite  
Lane's machinations. 'She got out of her own way' is how her best friend Andy Herrera described it. She is HAPPY, at last, actually  
CONTENT...and she can sleep without imagining herself deceased. She finds her rest in her wife to be. 

Next time you'll know  
Not to let my love go  
When you feel afraid  
And you can't love nobody  
Next time you'll know  
You must let your heart show  
Till the dyin' day  
(Next Time You'll Know/Sister Sledge)


End file.
